Heaven to Hell
by Mijikai
Summary: I thought I could settle down in life. Right? WRONG! More like a life with school, work, bars, kidnapping, and...gays? How do I stand life? *Sequel to Life in Reality*
1. New Life

Mijikai: I'm back! And here is the sequel to Life in Reality. (Please read that first if you hadn't already)  
  
Yami:...........crap! I can't think of any new insults!  
  
Mijikai: ^_______^  
  
Yami: Don't get your hopes up! I only have a blank because you haven't told me exactly how the summery goes!  
  
Mijikai: ^__________^  
  
Yami: Why are you still smiling?  
  
Mijikai: I'm putting new charcters in the credits.  
  
Yami: Oh dear Ra no.  
  
Mijikai: Yep!  
  
Megami: (evil smile)  
  
Yami: (pales)  
  
Mijikai: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!.......oh one more thing! I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed Life in Reality! And...I think I confused some people in the Epilogue. The child is Yugi's, they just can't figure out how it happened. Now that that's cleared up...let's get started!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Heaven to Hell Chapter One  
  
"We are gathered here today to say our goodbyes to Sakura Yuan, who had died giving birth to her child..."  
  
I shed silent tears as I watched the coffin being slowly brought down into the open ground.  
  
It was a small ceremony, only close relatives, and friends.  
  
Sakura's side having more people, then my little group of my brother and friends.  
  
I really didn't want to be here, but my love for Sakura wouldn't let me back out, and so stood there, having to witness another death.  
  
I tried my best to ignore the glares Sakura's parents and relatives shot at me, accusing me of her death.  
  
The preist preached on with his stupid boring speech, which I droned out minutes ago.  
  
My brother, Yami, stood by my side, having a comforting hand placed on my shoulder, while the rest of my friends either stared at their feet, or glanced at me with sympathy.  
  
"Here Sakura Yuan shall rest in peace. Bless her soul, amen."  
  
"Amen," everybody repeated and little by litte, Sakura's relatives departed, shooting me accussing glares.  
  
Some who weren't so stiff, shook my hand and murmured apologies for my lost.  
  
Her parents did come towards me, but not for a handshake.  
  
From the look in their eyes, looks like they wanted to kill me.  
  
"You," her mother, Mrs. Yuan said sharply. "You are the cause of our loss!"  
  
I only looked at her with a steady gaze. The grip on my shoulder tightened warningly, but I ignored it.  
  
"Yes, I take full blame."  
  
"I knew you were all wrong for her. You always were a trouble maker. Famous or no, you are a shame to us."  
  
"Yes, I sure I am," I said coolly, which I don't think made matters better.  
  
The already pink spots on her cheeks drakened and her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"We shall be departing now, and I think as parent's of Sakura, we shall take what is ours," she said stiffly and made to grab the bundle in my arms.  
  
I quickly took a step back, holding the bundle protectively to my body.  
  
This did not improve Mrs. Yuan's good mood.  
  
"Give it to me," she said firmly. "It is our daughter's, and should be rightly ours."  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
"_He_ is not an _it_," I said through clenched teeth. "He is just as much as mine as it is hers. I'm his father, and shall take him to live with me."  
  
"Ha! You bastard of an orphan take care of a child? You a lowly scum who isn't even in Highschool yet? And who else will take care of him? This punk or most likely a drunkard," she chidded, and I could hear growling from Yami.  
  
"Who else? These...albino twins! And this whore. And these two don't even seem intellegent enough."  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, who I can tell, weren't pleased.  
  
"And what else? This old man who probably is a prono, and then this gay freak!" she shouted pointing to Sugoroku and Malik.  
  
"Hey," snarled Malik. "I am not gay! That's him."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for mentioning that," he hissed.  
  
Malik patted him on the back.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Okay, she drew the line.  
  
She could insult me as much as she wanted, but not my friends! Or brother!  
  
I squared my shoulders and put on my best glare.  
  
"Look. They aren't who you think they are. They are good friends, and will be willing to help me. I am taking care of my child, and there is nothing you fucken bitch can do about it. You got that?"  
  
She seemed highly offended (Go me!) and turned sharply.  
  
"Come Arther, let's go," she ordered and strided stiffly to the car.  
  
Mr. Yuan nodded silently, but before he left, he confronted me and looked up at me with blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that Sakura had to depart this way. I'm sure, if she lived, she would have made a wonderful mother. I wish you luck, and please take good care of him. He is my grandson you know," he murmured quietly, and a small smile formed on his chapped lips.  
  
"Arther! Hurry up!" Mrs. Yuan snapped.  
  
"And please forgive my wife. She and Sukura were to peas in a pod. Very close. She'll soften up in time."  
  
"Arther!"  
  
"I'm coming! Dear god! Woman!" he shouted, and hurried towards their car.  
  
As I watched the Yuan's depart, I stirring in my arms caused my amethyst eyes to look down, and I met a pair of eyes.  
  
My eyes.  
  
The infant in my arms, looked at me curiously, and smiled, as a giggle bubbled from his throat.  
  
I couldn't help but give him a small smile, and rocked him gently back and forth.  
  
Am I mad that this little infant killed my girlfriend, some might wonder?  
  
(And some friends heistantly asked. Especially a certain _albino_ and _Mr. Hungry_!)  
  
And this was my answer.  
  
DEAR GOD YOU ARE INSANE! HOW CAN YOU HATE SOMETHING THAT IS SO CUTE!?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Five Years later)  
  
"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as the stupid streetlight turned red.  
  
I stumbled back onto the sidewalk and crossed my arms tightly across my stomach and pratically hoped on my feet impatiently, which must have seemed odd, since I was eighteen years old and starting my last year at Domino High, though I bet most think I'm still thirteen.  
  
The crowd that had already crossed was moving on to where ever they were going, but I noticed a small boy pushing back through in the opposite direction.  
  
He ran to the edge of the sidewalk and his eyes held the emotion of worry and fear.  
  
At that moment, all the cars stopped and the road was clear, only the stupid light was STILL RED!  
  
The boy was looking from side to side, checking for cars, before running back across the street.  
  
"Poppy!" he shouted, as he ran.  
  
Suddenly, a yellow cab came speeding down the street at top speed, and the young boy froze and turned slowly.  
  
Instead of running, he stood there, then let out a terrified scream.  
  
I snapped out of my shock, and ran for him, grabbing his waist and grunted as I landed harshly on my side.  
  
The screech made me look up and felt panic flare up as I saw the wheels inches from my boots.  
  
The car door opened and a huge pudgy man came out of the driver seat and looked at me with small beady olive eyes.  
  
"You ass hole! What the hell is your problem!" he shouted.  
  
At first I thought it was at me, but I followed his eyes down to...the boy. This angered me greatly.  
  
"Well? Well? Awwwwww, so now your going to cry about it? Huh? Huh? Feeling kind of stupid now huh? Yeah, that's right. You should feel that way, and..."  
  
"Shut the hell up you fucken bastard," I hissed, and felt his eyes fall on me.  
  
I would have looked back up, but my eyes were glued to the poor weeping boy in my arms, whose head was buried into my chest.  
  
"What was that asshole?" he growled at me.  
  
I slowly stood up, cradling the young boy in my arms.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Oh, so I guess the older brother steps in? Stay out of this, the kids gotta learn a lesson here."  
  
"No, you need a lesson. If this is how you treat kids, I'd hate to see how you treat your kids."  
  
"Humph! I hate kids! Especially stupid, bastard, weird looking punk asses, that have no common sense!" he spat.  
  
I couldn't take it. I fired a fist into the bastards gut, and he fell over, coughing and gasping.  
  
"Look, you fucken bastard. Never, I mean, _never_ insult a child in front of their parent. You got that?" I asked coldly.  
  
He gave a weak nod, and I kicked him again in the gut for good measure.  
  
I ignored the stares I received and carried my child all the way to the apartment.  
  
(Yes, I still live in my old apartment of my childhood)  
  
I opened the door to the entrance, but ran into the new manager of the apartment. Akira Tashino. (gags)  
  
"Well, well, greetings Mr. Mutou," he sneered. "You and the brat back so soon?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Tashino," I said just as coldly, and pushed past him and up to my old home.  
  
I opened the door, and sat heavily on the couch, rocking the weeping boy in my arms. My little boy. Yujin Mutou.  
  
"Shhhhhh, Yujin, time to calm down," I whispered softly, and brushed his bangs out of his wet cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry (sniff) Poppy."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, it isn't your fault. It was his. He went speeding who knows miles per second for heavens sake! Could have hit any poor soul, even if the light was green! Besides," I said and smoothed his hair. "You were only afraid and confused in what to do, because I wasn't there with you. Right?"  
  
He nodded vigorously, and made a loud sniff.  
  
I chewed my bottom lip, trying to think of something to cheer him up, when a smile split my lips.  
  
"Hey, did you notice how fat he was? I was tempted to call him Porky."  
  
"(sniff) Like the pig on TV?"  
  
"Yeah, like that cartoon."  
  
He giggled.  
  
"And did you see how his cheeks puffed out?" I asked, and puffed out my own to imitate them.  
  
Yujin laughed, and poked my left cheek, and I deflated it. He smiled, which made me smile.  
  
"Better?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, better."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That fat man was only a bastard anyway."  
  
"Yujin Mutou!" I scolded and tickled his sides, and he started squirming immediately. "No swearing till your my age!"  
  
"But your ollllllld. I don't want to be ollllllllld," he said between laughs.  
  
I gasped, making my eyes wide, and looking offended.  
  
"Ex_cuse_ me," I said, and tickled him more rapidly.  
  
He screamed with laughter, and actually squimred out of my fingers and ran to his room, slamming the door shut.  
  
I laughed, and settled down on the couch, knowing he'd be back later.  
  
Having a kid in the house was actually fun, instead of hard like that bitch...I mean Mrs. Yuan said.  
  
God, keeps bugging me on the phone demanding for her grandson.  
  
I mean, the only trouble I had with Yujiin was when he was still an infant, and I had to change his daiper. (blush) Sigh.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Late that night, I was sleeping (*More like snoring I bet* *Yami, bug off*) when I felt something slip into my arms, and blinked blurrily down at a small body.  
  
Tears were running down his cheeks again.  
  
"Yujin?" I asked with a yawn. "What's up?"  
  
"I...I had a dream."  
  
"A dream? What kind of dream?"  
  
"I dreamed about Mommy. She glared at me, and she said it was my fault she died. Poppy? Did I kill Mommy?" he asked, and looked at me with watering eyes.  
  
How could I resist? I chewed my lower lip and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well...ah...I wouldn't say killed, Yujin, but..."  
  
"Poppy."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you trying to say yes?"  
  
I went quiet, and that seemed to confirm everything.  
  
His eyes watered again and buried his face in my pillow.  
  
"I knew it! I killed Mommy! Cuno was right! I am a murderer! You must hate me Poppy. Hate me."  
  
Shock and horror went through me, and I hugged him tightly.  
  
"No, no, no. Listen, no, listen. Yujin. Listen to me. You are not a murderer. Your mother chose for you to live. I mean, she could have gotten rid of you before you were born, but she...actually...we didn't want that," I said softly, and whipped his tears away. "I love you Yujin. And always will."  
  
Yujin sniffed loudly and smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru Poppy."  
  
"Now, about this Cuno. Are you talking about Cuno Tashino? Akira Tashino's son?" I asked.  
  
Yujin nodded with a frown.  
  
"Oh, I am so going to..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Going to...talk...to his...father...what?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you were going to fight him."  
  
"Oh, is that what you think of your Poppy?" I asked, voice hurt.  
  
Yujin only stuck out his little tongue.  
  
"Alright, back to bed with you."  
  
"Can I sleep with you Poppy?" he asked as he layed on my pillow, giving me his smile.  
  
I nodded, and lay down. I had to wake up for school. Joy.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Well? Good, bad? To mushy? Sorry about that. Wait a little bit and then the action will pick up.  
  
Yami: Where am I?  
  
Mijikai: Next chapter.  
  
Yami: But...  
  
Mijikai: NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: Please review! You know the drill! 


	2. One more thing to worry about

Mijikai: People reviewed! People reviewed! ^________________^  
  
Yami: -_- I'm scared.  
  
Mijikai: You should be!  
  
Yami: I re-peat -_______________- I'm scared.  
  
Yugi: ^_______________________________________________^  
  
Yami: O______O NOT YOU TOO!!!  
  
Yugi: Suger good. ^_____________________________^  
  
Yami: _ WHO GAVE HIM SUGER!!!  
  
Mijikai: (eatting milk duds) HAVEN'T SEEN SIMBAD YET, GO SEE IT!!!  
  
Yami: o___________O ?  
  
Disclaimor: Do not own Yugioh!  
  
*LITTLE SOMETHING OF QUESTIONS AND THINKS* (READ IF YOU WISH)  
  
*Why do people say Marik is Malik when he's only Malik in the Japanese version and in American he's Marik. In other words why do people name the Hikari Malik when it's Marik in the American version? Malik is the one with the insane hairstyle when Marik's is actually sane.  
  
*People know that their our seven people who possesed the millenium items in the past.  
  
Preist Seito - Seto Kaiba - Rod  
  
Preistess Isis - Ishizu - Taunk  
  
Priest Shada - Shadi - Ank  
  
Priest Mahado - Dark Magician - Ring  
  
Priest Aknadean - _Marik's_ father (used to be Seito's in the past. And brother to the Pharaoh. *Which mean Seito and Yami are cousins. o_______O Holy shit!*) Eye  
  
Pharaoh Bel-Um-Fal - Yami - Puzzle  
  
Priest Karim - *do no* - scale  
  
Right?  
  
Well, I have a hunch that Karim is the past of the Celtic Guridan. They almost look alike, have the same hair style and if you haven't noticed has been the second favorite monster of Yugi. Don't take it serious just yet, it's just a guess.  
  
*Thank you for reading*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Heaven to Hell  
  
Chapter Two  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep...  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes and I groggily looked up at the clock.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
I scrambled out of bed and pratically dived into my closet searching for some clothes.  
  
Pulling a shirt over my head, I noticed Yujin was looking at me sleepily, probably trying to figure out what the hell I was doing.  
  
"Rise and Shine! Up and at em! Time for you to be off to the Babysitter," I said enthusiatstically and started stuffing my back pack with my books, notebooks, school supplies and homework.  
  
Yujin moved slowly out of bed and yawned loudly as he left my room.  
  
Me, on the other hand, zoomed out of my room, and into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, while Yujin brushed slowly with half closed eyes.  
  
I don't even know if he was half a wake yet.  
  
We both spat, gargled mouth wash, and he was off to change while I was busy trying to tame my hair.  
  
At that moment, I received a knock at the door and hurried to see who it was.  
  
It was my landlord, whoope.  
  
"Mutou," Akira said angrily, and he had a red mark on his face and he was in his boxers and under shirt.  
  
Yujin poked his head out from behind me, and I immediately covered his eyes and pushed him back towards his room.  
  
"Go change," I muttered to him before looking back at Akira. "Have you no shame!" I shouted. "Standing in front of someone's door in your underwear! And in front of little children too!"  
  
Akira was red in the face.  
  
"Mutou," he said queitly. "What is the big idea, screaming your head off in the fucken early morning!"  
  
"Oh, did I make you fall out of bed?" I asked innocently, and burst out laughing as he turned even redder.  
  
"Watch it Mutou. I'm still your landlord and can kick you out."  
  
"Oh, that's where your wrong," I said. "Before _you_ became _my_ landlord, the old one gave _me_ownership of this room. I bought it, and is officially mine. The only way you can kick me out is if you buy me a house and I can move in."  
  
"Liar!" he spat.  
  
"I can show you the papers," I growled, "but I can't right now," I said as Yujin came by my side. "I have to go to school. Unlike you who dropped out of the first year of it, and Yujin has somewhere to go."  
  
At that, I slammed the door behind me and pushed right passed him, and all the way I knocked at the door beside me and Yujin and I ran for it, down the stairs, laughing as we heard Mrs. Uma shreik.  
  
"Have you no shame!" she shouted, and their was the slam of the door.  
  
"MUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
On the second floor, we came to the first door and that's where I hugged Yujin goodbye and left for school.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Yugi! Over here!" I heard and waved as I ran towards Mokuba.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba," I greeted. "So, hows Otogi?"  
  
"He's okay, but since he's at age of drinking, legally I might add, he's been mostly at the bars. How's Yami?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I donno. Haven't seen him since he moved out to go to college. He does send letters though and so far he's doing well, and planning to visit us soon."  
  
"Hey, Yugi," whispered Mokuba, and I leaned over so he could whisper into my ear. "How's Yujin?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Doing fine."  
  
"That's good. So, what are you going to do after this year's over? How are you going to have Yujin attend Kindergarden while your in college?"  
  
My smile grew.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Yami's going to be over and done with after this year and so he'll be babysitting him while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Mokuba said with a bright smile, before falling. "Hey, doesn't it seem kind of quiet, now that everybodies gone?"  
  
"Yeah. I miss Malik," I said bowing my head. "It's no fun without him. How come he gets to be older then me?"  
  
"I know what you mean. I miss Seto alot, and he's like...a lot older then me."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ring!  
  
"Uh, oh. We better go!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey, pretty boy, whacha doing tonight?" howled a bastard.  
  
"Nice legs, nice ass, nice bod," called out another jackass.  
  
"That's a pretty mouth you got there," cooed the slob that I was serving right now.  
  
"Thanks," I said with clenched teeth, and slammed his mug of beer on the table. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, your phone number."  
  
It took quite alot of will power to not slug that cheezy grin off his stupid ugly face.  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken," I lied and stomped back to the bar, slamming the tray onto the table.  
  
The owner raised his eyebrow at me.  
  
My owner is a batchler at the age of twenty four, black hair, brown eyes, fair skinned.  
  
Turned out he started the bar a year ago and didn't actually mean it to turn into a Yoai bar.  
  
If your wondering, he's straight, like me.  
  
"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said cheerfully, but then back down as I glared at him.  
  
"Don't give me no shit. _You're_ the one who _tricked_ me to work in this stupid gay bar. And the only reason I'm staying is because your paying me twenty dollers an hour, and I _need_ the money, and the rest of the _straight_ bars won't pay me more then a doller for each day I work there. So don't you _dare_ snitch me about my attitude! And I can't believe your making me where this stupid thing!" I shouted as I gestered to the 'uniform'.  
  
"Well, you should have known. It _was_ filled with all guys," he shot back.  
  
"_You_ told me it was men trying to get away from their wives!"  
  
"Some of them are kissing for heavens sakes!"  
  
"They weren't when I came in!"  
  
My boss threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I was despearate. Guy workers will run off with the customers and nobody whose straight would work here, so I had to nab someone without them knowing, and make sure to bribe them with money."  
  
"I hate you," I growled fiercely.  
  
Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and felt lips press against my cheek.  
  
"Hey beautiful," I heard someone coo, and boy was I pissed.  
  
"Hey, Bastard!" I shouted and turned to punch him in the kisser, when I stopped, lowering my fist, and settled for a glare. "God damn it Seto! You want me to slug you in the kisser!"  
  
"Nice to see you too," he said as he let go and backed away. "But, hey, I wanted to surprise you."  
  
I sighed, and my glare melted into a smile, and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"But, it is nice to see you," but then noticed my bosses glare. "Eh...may I show you to your seat sir?" I asked with a mock bow.  
  
"Nah, I'm only here to sit at the bar and find me a boyfriend," he whispered, winking.  
  
"Haven't found one yet?"  
  
"Nope! Since my two crushes were straight..."  
  
"Aw, sorry, but you know....uh..."  
  
"I'm only teasing you, don't worry about it," Seto said with a laugh and took a seat, ordering a drink. "So, why are you working at a gay bar?"  
  
"_He_ tricked me!" I shouted, pointing to my boss, who was innocently wiping a glass.  
  
"Ah, I see. So, what will your son say if he found out?" he whispered.  
  
"He...doesn't really know, and I'm keeping it that way. I mean, if the bitch found out that I worked here, she'd have a very good excuse in taking him away from me, and...I don't want that."  
  
Seto clapped me on the back.  
  
"I understand, somewhat. Hey, don't you have people to serve?"  
  
I gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.  
  
"Talk to ya later if your staying for a while."  
  
"Got three hours to kill."  
  
"Good, I have five hours."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I trudged tiredly up the stairs, and into my room, looking for a pair of clothing to change into, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Tiredly, I opened it and I blinked as I saw a young woman, about my age or younger, and Yujin next to her.  
  
Her eyes widened at me, and I looked down and blushed.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
I suppose if I was in her place I would have been lost for words too.  
  
I was wearing tight black boots, completed with pants, loose belt, and sleeveless shirt with two inches of the bottom torn off so my stomach was exposed.  
  
A collar was around my neck and I had a magnetized earring in my ear.  
  
"Uh...(cough) hi," I said nervously, leaning on the doorway, arms crossed to cover up my exposed stomach.  
  
"H...hi," she stammered, blushing. "Um, I'm here to talk to Mr. Mutou, your dad."  
  
"Uh...dad's not here," I said quickly. "But maybe I can help you...after I change," and closed the door and quickly took off the magnetized earring and took off my boots, replacing my tight leather pants with jeans, and just slid myself into a long sweatshirt, and reopened the door.  
  
"Sorry about that," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
"It's alright," she said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Yujin's babysitter,the one Mr. Mutou hired. I just wanted him to know that I'll be gone next week and that I won't beable to babysit him."  
  
"Oh, no," I muttered. "Okay."  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said with a bow."  
  
"No, no! It's alright. I'll find someone."  
  
"Okay, bye, oh by the way. Are you free tonight?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Sorry, homework, and I have to baby sit this squirt," I said as I hauled Yujin over my shoulder.  
  
"Eep! Poppy!" he shouted.  
  
"Is that your name? Poppy?" she asked.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"Eh, Yugi. Yugi Mutou."  
  
"Oh, so Poppy must be a cute nick name, right?"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"That's so cute that brother's do something like that."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I have to go now. Bye!" and ran down the stairs.  
  
"And she was _your_ babysitter?" I asked as I closed the door.  
  
I dumped Yujin on the couch and opened the fridge to find something to eat.  
  
"Okay, brocille, or brusel sproats?" I asked.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!!!"  
  
"Hey, grandma's orders."  
  
"She won't know, please Poppy!" he begged, eyes begging.  
  
"....(sigh) Yujin, we both know that you have to have a good diet of vegtables. Along with the dairy products, meats, and bread."  
  
Yujin's face fell.  
  
"Which is why we are ordering pizza!" I said with a smile, slamming the door shut.  
  
He brightened.  
  
"I want pepperoni!" he said, raising his hand.  
  
"No you don't! Because I'm ordering pepperoni," I said.  
  
He giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"I said pepperoni already."  
  
"You did? Oops, my bad."  
  
I was about to pick up the phone when it rang, and so...I picked it up anyway.  
  
"Hello?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"So, I finally found you, my pretty. Enjoying your time of saftey? To bad, because once I'm in town, I'm hunting down you down. And once I find you, we...are going to be having some fun in bed."  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHO THE FUCK TO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!!!" I pratically screamed into the phone, but I only received a laugh, and clicked off.  
  
I stared at the phone, and slammed it down on the receiver, as I stared at the wall.  
  
'Damn. Just when I thought I'd be able to live a life without worrying about anything besides school and a kid.'  
  
"Poppy? What's wrong? Poppy, please don't be like this, you're scaring me," came a voice, and I felt someone hug me tightly.  
  
I unconsiously wrapped my arm around him, holding him tightly around my side.  
  
"It's nothing," I whispered. "Don't cry, I'm okay, now how about that pizza?"  
  
He sniffed, wiping his tears away, nodding.  
  
"No more tears?" I asked, and he nodded.  
  
"Good," and kissed him on top of the head, and sending him off to watch TV.  
  
I ordered the pizza then stood there, staring.  
  
I felt afraid.  
  
Very afraid.  
  
'I hope you come soon Yami. I really need you right now.'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Please review! Hope you enjoyed! And hope I got your intreast up!  
  
^____________________________________________________^  
  
Megami: -_- And I have to consider you as my aibou.  
  
Mijikai: Don't forget Mamoru!  
  
Megami: She's even worse.  
  
Mijikai: (ignoring Megami) Don't want to hear it!  
  
Megami: -_- 


	3. More things to worry about

Heaven to Hell Chapter 3  
  
"Poppy? Something wrong?" asked little Yujin as he nibbled on his third slice of pizza.  
  
I looked up with a start, and smiled softly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You haven't eaten your pizza, and you're all quiet."  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind," I answered, and forced myself to take a bite of pizza and swallowing down.  
  
I think I almost choked.  
  
"Poppy...what happened on the telephone? Did someone say something bad?" Yujin asked, looking up at me with his innocent little eyes.  
  
"..."  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
"Don't mind about it. It was some dumb ass. Wrong number," I said with a smile, but somehow I feel like it was for me.  
  
After dinner, I was watching the TV news, listening in for any news that could clue me in on who called me, but all the news was about was murders and rape.  
  
"Poppy, whacha watching?"  
  
I turned, clicking off the TV, frowning down at him.  
  
"Yujin, you should be a sleep."  
  
"So should you. You have school," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm older."  
  
"I 'm younger."  
  
"You little Marshmellow," I said, trying my best to keep a scowl, but I think he noticed the smile that was twitching at the corners of my mouth.  
  
He ran towards me and climbed up onto my lap, and snuggled.  
  
We sat there together for sometime before, Yujin started nodding to sleep and once he did I scooped him up and tucked him in.  
  
"Night Yujin," I whispered as I kissed him goodnight and slowly shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean I have to work double hours!" I pratically screamed in my boss's ear.  
  
"We just lost two of our waiters and you plus four aren't enough to serve all the people," he explained.  
  
"I already work ten hours everyday, and I am not working twenty!" I shouted. "And why me anyway?"  
  
"Eh...well...I don't know if you have noticed but..." he started and whispered the rest in my ear.  
  
My eyes went wide and I could feel my eye twitching.  
  
I slowly pulled away and grabbed a bottle of ale and broke it in half and let the rest of the pieces shatter to the ground.  
  
"What the fucken hell, do you mean that I attract all the customers," I asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Uh, well...I was thinking..." and whispered into my ear and my eyes bulged and I punched that jack asses face as hard as I could.  
  
"How dare you suggest such a thing!" I shouted. "I will no fucken way sell my body like that! I'm not even gay in the first place!"  
  
"Calm down Mutou or your fired!" my boss shouted and I sighed.  
  
"Okay I'll work the twenty hours, but don't you dare sell my body behind my back or I will quit myself, and you'll have to suffer without me."  
  
My boss nodded vigorously.  
  
The tone of the door caused me to turn around and I pratically groaned as _he_ came into the bar.  
  
"Hey beatiful, you still haven't gone out with me yet," the gay ass purred, as he caressed my cheek.  
  
The man was named Heibiki Tomha, and he had been chasing after me since I began working.  
  
I tried my best to ignore him, but he kept bugging me and presisting me, till I was about to snap and used violence to get him away from me.  
  
"Go to hell, Homo," I growled, but he did not back off.  
  
Instead he pushed himself onto me, grasping my chin roughly.  
  
"If I can take you with me," he purred, and his long brown hair was flipped back as he smiled that sick smile of his.  
  
"ARG! Get it through your skull. I'm not gay!"  
  
"Do you think I care if you are or not? I just want you."  
  
"More like my body."  
  
"Now, now, lovely, don't talk like that. How about you and me go some place...and talk this out," he suggested, and my eye twitched furiously, and my knee jerked up, getting him in the spot where the sun don't shine.  
  
He cried out, and fell to the ground, moaning, and I stepped on his hand, hard.  
  
"Look, asshole. I'm not gay, I'm a father who needs cash for his kid, so leave me the hell alone!" I shouted, and stomped off, but not before I heard him say his last words.  
  
"Stubborn bastard. But it makes me want you more."  
  
I shivered violently and ran into the back room.  
  
There was only one thing I could do that would get the bad images out of my head, and grabbed the phone, slipped the coins in and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Yoshi? This is Yugi Mutou. I was wondering if everything was alright?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Yujin is such a darling," she said with a laugh. "I really envy you Mr. Mutou."  
  
"Is it my Poppy?" came Yujin's voice.  
  
"Why yes dear, would you like to speak with him?"  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
I waited patiently as the phone was passed, and I smiled when I heard him on the phone.  
  
"Hi Poppy! How's work?"  
  
"Ugh, I much rather be with you, but unfortunately can't."  
  
"I wish you were with me to Poppy. Hey, Poppy, when I get older can I start working? Because then you can spend more time with me!"  
  
A chuckle erupted from my throat.  
  
"Maybe when your older."  
  
"Mutou! Where the hell are you! Get your ass our here and start serving people!"  
  
"Uh oh. Poppy's in trouble," Yujin teased with a giggle.  
  
"Oh really? Well I least I didn't blow up eggs in the microwave."  
  
"That was only that one time!" Yujin complained.  
  
I laughed, but my boss's shouting was giving me a head ache so I had to wrap it up.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Love you, I'll see you soon, promise."  
  
"Bye Poppy!"  
  
I hung up the phone, smiling down at it, before I scuttled out of the back room and started serving the customers.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't till late that I was able to come home again, and I smiled softly as I saw Yujin curled up on the couch, munching on an apple and looking at the cloak every so often, and having a worried expression.  
  
"Expecting someone?" I asked, and he looked up with a start, but smiled, as he hopped off the couch and embraced me.  
  
"Poppy! I thought you weren't coming back!"  
  
"Aw, I'd never leave my cute little son all by himself," I teased as I tickled him.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and I had a very bad feeling that it wasn't someone I wanted to talk to right this minute.  
  
But I picked it up anyway, and forced myself to sound friendly.  
  
"Yo," I greeted, and there was an unpleasant cough.  
  
"You should greet people with a hello instead of that stupid slang," came the voice of Mrs. Yuan.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"What do you want now," I asked angrily.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me," she said sharply. "I want to talk to my Grandson, if it isn't to much to ask."  
  
"Alright then," I said coldly, and handed it to Yujin. "Grandma."  
  
Yujin took the phone while I hurried to my room and snatched up the phone in my room and listened.  
  
"Hi Grandma!" Yujin said, with forced happiness it seemed.  
  
"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Yuan said also forced happiness. "How are you, is your father treating you well?"  
  
"Yep!" Yujin said cheerfully. "Poppy treats me better then well! He treats me well well!"  
  
I bit down a laugh.  
  
Yujin was soooo cute sometimes.  
  
"Well, that's good. Does he have a job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where does he work?"  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't tell me, but that's okay! As long as Poppy has time for me, I don't care."  
  
"Do you know if he's selling drugs or guns?"  
  
A growl pratically escaped my throat as I gripped the phone tightly.  
  
"No, he's not! He's a good Poppy and wouldn't do a thing like that!" Yujin shouted into the phone angrily.  
  
'Go Yujin!' I thought.  
  
"Alright love. Love, would you like to visit Grandma soon? You could come over during Christmas!"  
  
"Uncle Yami is coming for Christmas."  
  
"Ah I see, then would they all like to come over for Christmas?"  
  
'Not on your life.'  
  
"Uhhhhhh...I have to ask Poppy, he'll know."  
  
"I'm sure Yugi won't mind," she said, urgency and hope in her voice.  
  
"I'll ask Poppy, Poppy can I?"  
  
"Honey, what do you..."  
  
I sighed, I guess Yujin knew I was also on the phone.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Yuan, but Yami's coming over for Christmas, and Yujin wanted to spend the Christmas holiday with us."  
  
"Were you listening to our conversation!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Of course, I don't trust you!"  
  
"How dare you you little bastard! You are a filthy orphan, who raped my daughter and killed her creating that whore of a son!"  
  
"Now just a minute, don't you dare insult my son!" I roared into the phone, causing her to shut up. "Don't you dare insult him you bitch! I care about my son more then anything, and I care about my Sakura too! It was a cruel twist of fate that she died, and it was also a cruel twist that you ended up being her mother!"  
  
"Mark my words orphan, I will have my grandson."  
  
"Go to hell," I snorted and slammed the phone onto the receiver.  
  
Silcence defened my ears before I heard slow footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see Yujin looking at me nervously, the phone still clutched in his hands.  
  
"Poppy?" he whispered, as I watched him trembled.  
  
My heart spasmed with pain as I looked upon the expression he was giving me.  
  
Arms spread wide, I waited for him to run into them, and he did, filling them quickly, his small hands gripping onto my shirt.  
  
"Poppy, is it my fault that Grandma hates us?" he whispered.  
  
A growl erupted loudly from my throat as I hugged him tighter.  
  
"No, its not your fault. Its mine, and Grandma doesn't hate you. She loves you with all her heart, that's why she wants to take you from me. Its me she hates, love, me, not you," I explained gently though I was seething anger towards that damned bitch.  
  
Son of a whore, god how could she!  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
My head jerked up, and I made to place my son down on the bed, but Yujin held on tightly, and refused to loosen his grip.  
  
"Alright you little ape," I teased and he buried his face in my shirt, which I knew he was trying to hide a smile.  
  
I carried him, balencing him on my hip, and hurried towards the door, but once I opened it, I received a surprise guest.  
  
"Uh...hi Yugi," said Anzu, blushing.  
  
"Anzu! I thought you were in college!" I shouted in surprise.  
  
She only smiled up at me.  
  
"I have a month off and...I missed you so I decided to visit you. If you don't mind."  
  
"No of course not! Damn, where are my manners, come on in," I said as I moved from the doorway, and watched as she slowly slipped inside and sat upon the couch.  
  
I bent down and Yujin slid out of my arms, but refused to let go of my shirt, and stared at Anzu with...anger?  
  
"Yujin? She's a guest so be polite," I whispered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please?" I begged, and he nodded, though his expression did not change. "Now, off to bed with ya," I said quietly and prodded him towards his room.  
  
"But..." he was about to protest.  
  
"Now, Yujin," I said firmly and he pouted as he shuffled towards his room and slammed the door.  
  
I sighed sadly before heading towards the kitchen and starting up the coffee maker.  
  
"Coffee?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"So, Anzu, how are you?" I asked as I poured the beans inside the grinder.  
  
"I'm doing well. Not much to do after the Yugioh series came to an end."  
  
"I know what you mean," I chuckled. "Luckily I have my little son to keep me busy for a while."  
  
As the powder started falling into the mug, I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I did not dare turn around.  
  
"Yugi," she said quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The real reason I came was to talk to you about Yujin. How is he?" she asked.  
  
"Lively as ever. Like how I was when I was younger. Except I'm going to make sure I live to see my grandchildren."  
  
"Your not blaming your father are you?" she asked with worry.  
  
"Psh, of course not. I'm just saying, that...since I know what its like to lose a parent...I know the pain and don't want Yujin to experience such a thing. He's already hurting with guilt that he killed his mother. Like I did, except I had a stupid moranic brother who kept pointing his fingers at me."  
  
"Do you blame him?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm sad that she's gone, and that Yujin wouldn't beable to experience life with a mother, but I'd never blame him. Never."  
  
"Do you think Yujin would like a mother?" Anzu whispered and a shiver ran down my spine as I heard her footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Well, I'd think it would be nice, but Yujin refuses. He says that I should stay loyal to the rightful mother, and I agree...but I don't think Sakura would want it that way. I'd think she want me to move on instead of being lonely. I know this, because I know my Sakura," I said with a laugh and started pouring in the hot water.  
  
My face heated and I almost dropped the hot water when I felt arms wrap around my waist, and felt pressure in the middle of my back.  
  
"I agree also," she whispered.  
  
My heart pounded as I finished the coffee and turned around, causing her to let go of me, and handed her her cup of coffee.  
  
Clearing my throat, my cheeks heated, pulled out a chair for her to sit at, and I sat in one before her.  
  
We were both silent, when Anzu's hand slipped over mind and squeezed gently.  
  
"Yugi, um..." she stammered, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to...ouch!"  
  
Anzu suddenly shot up out of her seat and rubbed her leg, as Yujin crawled onto my lap and glared at her.  
  
"Yujin!" I scolded, "what did you do to Anzu?"  
  
"She was to close; I pinched her," he said with a nod.  
  
"Apologize to Anzu."  
  
"But Poppy..."  
  
"Now."  
  
"I'm sorry," he mummbled as he bowed his head.  
  
"That's quite alright dear," Anzu said with good humor as she sat back down.  
  
I sighed in embarrassment.  
  
Little did I know that that was only the start of an all out war between Yujin and Anzu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mijikai: DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY. I had bad writers block. Well, for starters, the next chapter will be Christmas, and Yami will _finally_ make his entrance. Happy Christmas time, but unfortunately, this time is a bit disturbed when a stranger decides to pop up out of no where and confront Yugi.  
  
REVIEW! please? 


	4. King of Murder

Heaven to Hell

Chapter Four

Snow was starting to drift from the sky as a gray overcast made the days seem dreary and dark. A chill spread throughout the city and I started to see people bundled up in their fancy _fake_ fur coats that people wore only to flaunt their wealth.

Well, flaunt it all you want because I know it's fake.

I very much considered throwing the tomato in my hand down below to see if it would hit anybody and, if it did, what they would do when the ripe tomato splattered its juice all over the nice fur coat. The possible reaction was quite tempting and I even nudged the window open a little, sticking my head out.

"Poppy, what are you doing?" came a sleepy voice.

"Debating whether to throw this tomato at the people below," I said without taking my eyes off one man in particular who was walking his Dalmatian with a matching coat.

Truly, it looked hideous on him as the white with black spots didn't match his clothes at all. It could use some color.

"Poppy!" Yujin said loudly and I finally turned to look at him when his small hands grabbed my arm. "Don't throw food at people. It's not nice."

He was giving me a cute little frown, his nose wrinkled with disapproval until I pulled my head back into the room, shutting the window. The scowl didn't smooth from my dear son's face, though, and he sat down with a heavy thump in the kitchen chair. With his small arms crossed and that look on his face, the memory of my older brother came to me.

"Oh come on," I teased. "I was just kidding. I wasn't going to throw it at anybody."

I was a damn liar but Yujin didn't need to know that. Placing the tomato back down on the counter, I turned the stove on.

"So, my little grumpy boy…what do you want for breakfast?"

He didn't answer.

"Yujin?"

Still no answer. Frowning, I glanced behind my shoulder and saw he still had that scowl on his face. Sighing, I turned the stove off and sat down across from him.

"Look, Yujin, I really wasn't going to throw the tomato. It was just a joke," I tried to explain but he shook his head. "What do you mean "no"?"

"I'm not mad about the tomato," he said quietly.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

His frown deepened and I started to worry.

"Yujin? What's wrong?" I asked, a slight edge of panic in my voice.

"…That woman."

"Who? Anzu?"

"Yeah…her."

"What about her?"

"…Do you like her, Poppy?"

"I…like her well enough. We have worked together on the set when we did that TV series."

"Are you going to marry her?"

I laughed.

"Yujin…"

"Stop laughing!" he shouted and my laughter died down.

I've never seen him so upset before. Tears were forming in the tips of his eyes and he was trying to rub them away quickly before they fell. Some slipped through is fingers and slid down his cheek slowly.

"I don't want you to marry her," he cried.

"Yujin," I said gently, coming to his side of the table and hugged him gently. "Yujin, I'm not going to marry anybody."

"Liar. You were smiling with that woman."

"We're friends. That's what friends do, we make each other smile. It doesn't mean I'm going to marry them."

Yujin looked unsure and I planted a kiss on his cheek. Poor kid.

"Dry your tears, okay?" I said, as my fingers smudged the trail of tear marks on his small round cheeks. "And stop worrying about silly things."

He nodded and I stood up, heading back towards the stove.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"…"

"Eggs, toast, and pancakes sound good?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"If that woman becomes my new mommy, does that mean I'm going to have brothers and sisters?"

"Yujin," I said, starting to become exasperated as I grabbed the eggs and opened the carton.

There were five left inside.

"I told you, I'm not going to marry her."

"But if you did, would have more babies?"

"…Maybe," I said and cracked three eggs into a bowl, whipping them quickly with a fork. "If, now this is hypothetically speaking mind you, I ever decide to marry again, I would want more children."

"Oh," he said quietly.

"And I would want maybe two more for your benefit too," I added as I poured the eggs into the pan. "It's lonely being by yourself and I think a younger sister or brother would be a good companion for you. Just like my older brother and me."

"I like it better with just you and me."

I smiled to myself.

Nothing else was said as I whipped up the rest of breakfast and we both ate heartily. Now, I'm not exactly a bad cook but neither am I the best but the breakfast turned our real tasty. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

"How's the food?" I asked, silently prodding him to praise my cooking and he smiled with a little egg on his mouth.

"Yummy!"

"Ha, now tell your little friends that your Poppy can cook better than anything their Mommy's can whip up in the kitchen," I said and he nodded enthusiastically.

A rap on the door caused a feeling of annoyance that someone would dare interrupt the peaceful breakfast morning and ignored it as I cut into my pancakes. If it was truly important, they'd come back later. The knocking became more persistent until I finally did get up from the table, but only to open the door and tell who ever to shut the fuck up and go away. Muttering to myself with irritation, I yanked the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.

Oh God, it was Akira. Damn him.

He didn't look too happy as his fist fell to his side and he sneered down at me.

"Some way to talk to your landlord."

"Landlord my ass, you pussy," I growled. "What?"

Instead of answering, Akira bent down to pick up a pretty big box and shoved it into my arms. I stared at it with a confused and dumb founded expression and gave Akira a queer look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I don't swing that way."

"Fuck you."

"You would."

Akira's face became a very nice shade of red. With one finger, he poked…no…jabbed me several times in the chest in rhythm with each word he spoke.

"Next time you get a fucking package; have it sent to _your_ damn apartment."

"Well, excuse me," I said, slapping his hand away. "But how is it my fault that the senders sent it to your apartment instead of mine? I don't have any control on what they put for the damn address."

"This is the last time I'm going to be your delivery boy," Akira said as if it wasn't the _only_ time he delivered a package to my door (which it was). "Next time its fuel for my fireplace."

"Awww, and the porn magazines are so expensive," I whined.

His only response was a mean glare before he stomped back to his own apartment room, slamming the door shut. Rolling my eyes, I went back inside and stared at the package. What in the world could it be? I didn't order anything and it wasn't time for presents to be mailed yet…or was it?

"What's that?" came Yujin's curious voice as he ran to my side, trying see what I held in my hands.

"I don't know yet," I said, sitting down on the couch and peeling the tape off.

"Can I open it?" Yujin asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

I handed him the box and he peeled off the rest of the tape, nearly tearing open the flaps in an impatient attempt to know what was inside. His curious face suddenly contorted into horror and he screamed, the box falling from his hands. It fell on its side, and decapitated rats already being consumed by maggots spilled out.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, and leaped from the couch to grab Yujin by the waist.

His small body started to shake and I forced his face to turn away from the sight. We stayed like that for a long time before I picked him up and set him down in his room, telling him to play with his toys or something. He didn't protest and I shut his door quietly, leaving myself to face the disgusting mess on the floor.

There were five dead rats, the blood already dried and small white maggots either inside the body or squirming on the wood. My stomach twisted violently as I slowly approached it, half wondering how the hell I was going to clean it up. Kneeling down, I gingerly took the edge of the box and nudged it back upright which left only two bodies on the floor. Glancing inside, I shook my head. What a sight for my young son to see.

I glanced in the box again and started as I saw a piece of folded paper under the corpses. Although I was hell a curious in what it was, I really didn't want to touch it after it had been resting with rat corpses for who knows when.

'But than again, it could be a clue to the bastard who did it.'

Grimacing, I stuck two fingers into the box and caught the edge of the white paper that wasn't stained with blood in between them. Slowly, I drew it out and made sure to find another clean spot to nudge the paper open. A photo fell out; landing on the floor gracefully and everything went still as I stared at it. Licking my lips nervously, I looked at the neatly typed print upon it the paper.

_Did you like my little surprise? I thought it a fitting gift for the King of Murder. I apologize that they are dead though, they wouldn't keep still so I had to find some way to make them co-operate. _

I stared at the first few lines in disbelief. King of Murder? I never murdered anybody in my life…except my Mother…

Shaking my head roughly, I forced myself to keep reading.

_Look on the corpses well; get a feel in what your bodies going to look like very soon._

_Have a nice night._

Crumpling the letter, I threw it on the other side of the room. Damn it! Wrapping my arms around my head, I fell to the floor as I rocked myself slowly. What was I going to do?

-I-

"Hello? Yeah, hello? What! What…I can't hear you! Hold on a minute!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard footsteps moving around before the voice came back on the phone again.

"Hello?"

"God damn it! Get a new fucking phone already!"

"It's nice to hear from you too."

"Sorry, but seriously. It takes you like five minutes just to find a signal. I'm surprised that piece of crap works after you dropped it about five times."

"You dropped it first."

"And you lynched me for it."

There was a laugh and some of my annoyance drained away. It was nice to hear his voice again after so many months.

"Those were good times," he teased. "So, what's up little brother?"

Taking in a deep breath, I stared at the spot that the box had been before I had thrown it into a trashcan and burned it. The dark feeling still had me shaken and I nervously glanced at Yujin's door. I didn't want him to see me like this; this person who was jittery, sweating, and looking around in every direction as if someone would shoot them at any moment. No, Yujin didn't need a weak Poppy now, he needed his Poppy to be strong.

"Yugi?"

"You said you were coming home for Christmas."

"Yes."

"Is it possible that you can come sooner?"

There was silence on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Yami demanded.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you can come down earlier."

"Don't lie to me Yugi. You never were a good liar, now stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened."

Demanding as always. Good old Yami.

"I think someone wants to kill me."

"What? Again?"

My cheeks flushed.

"Yes, again," I said through clenched teeth.

"What happened to make you think this?"

"I received a phone call a couple of days ago. It was some pervert that said he wanted my ass and then a package came for me with dead rats in it. A note was in it too…it said I should take a nice look at the corpses because that's what mine would look like real soon."

"Oh my God."

"But that's not the worst part of it."

"Jesus, there's more?"

"There was a photograph in the letter."

"…I'm guessing I'm not going to like who is in the photo."

"It was Mr. Porky."

There was silence and I bit my lip as the memories of him came to me. That man who had killed my Poppy, almost killed Yami, and had tried to kill me at some demented circus. I thought I'd seen the last of him when he was arrested but it seemed that I would be having a reunion real soon.

"Who?"

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Who what?"

"Who's Mr. Porky?"

"…"

"Yugi? You still there?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself but my fear and agitation started to break loose.

"Yami…"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you didn't just ask me that."

"What? Who Mr. Porky was?"

"Yes, that stupid fucking question when you asked, "Who is Mr. Porky."!"

"Yugi, calm down and give me a beak here," Yami said angrily. "I sometimes can't match people's faces with your stupid nicknames you give them."

I took in another deep breath, trying to relax and was able suppress my urge to snap at him again. An argument wasn't the reason why I called my brother.

"He's the man who killed Poppy," I said quietly and I knew Yami's face would be twisted into hate and fury.

"Fuck."

"It was his picture that was in the letter…what am I going to do Yami? If I was by myself I could handle it better, but I have a son. I have a son."

"Does he know?"

"Excluding the fact he saw the rats in the box, no he doesn't know."

"God…Yugi you can't stay there."

"How am I going to do that, Yami?" I demanded. "I'm not rich, I can't just move somewhere out of the city or country. I'm barely getting food on the table."

"…Why didn't you tell me you were doing this poorly?" Yami asked, and I slapped myself.

I had made a vow never to tell Yami about my poor profits that I made because I knew he'd force charity on me. In order to avoid having to depend on him, I had pretended that everything was fine and now I opened my big mouth.

"Yugi!"

"Never mind about that," I said, trying to change the subject. "Yami, I need your help."

"How much do you need? I can spare a couple of thousands but…"

"I don't need money!" I shouted and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. "I don't need money. I need you. I need your help."

"…What is it today? Sunday? I can catch a flight tonight and I'll be there by morning."

Relief flooded into me. In the back of my mind, I knew I was pulling him away from his studies at collage and could be harming his opportunities in graduating but the selfish part of me didn't care. It really didn't care. All that mattered was that Yami was coming back. He would help me…he'd know what to do.

"Okay."

"In the mean time, keep a look out and if anymore threats come your way let me know when I get there."

"No problem," I said with a sigh. "Thank you, I really mean it."

"We have our differences Yugi," he said. "But you're still my little brother…even though you're a pain in the ass most of the time."

A smile formed on my lips.

"Hey, fuck you."

"Love too."

"Yeah you would," I teased.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Alright then, bye."

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said and he hung up.

I let the low buzz ring in my ear for a moment before placing the phone back onto its cradle. Running a hand through my hair I let out a sigh, staring at the ceiling. Mr. Porky was back and he was pissed more than ever. But it still confused me why the message said "King of Murder". From what I could remember, I didn't kill anybody Mr. Porky knew and I didn't kill Mr. Porky nor the crazy teacher bitch…so why was I called that?

"Poppy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping out of my reverie and saw Yujin poke his head out.

His eyes nervously scanned the room and when he didn't see the box or the rats he shuffled through the door. The face was pale except for his bottom lip that was red. It must have been because he had been chewing on it; a bad habit that Yujin needed to break as he tended to massage his bottom lip in-between his teeth when he was nervous. We stared at each other for some time before I moved away from the wall and came towards him with a smile.

"Get dressed and we'll go to the toy store."

Immediately, he ran back into his room as I made my way to my own. Until Yami got here, there wasn't much I could do. Besides, Yujin deserved a trip to the toy store after all the trauma he's been through.

-I-

The place was packed. More packed than I thought it would be but apparently mothers and fathers decided to do Christmas shopping very, very, very early. It was a disaster for me but Yujin didn't mind as he expertly weaved himself through the crowds of adults and young children, his large eyes scanning the shelves. It was cute to see such concentration on his face as he studied each toy. I really hoped it was for the quality of the toy, not the price.

"Yujin!" I called out as he started to escape my view and I had to shove one fat lady to the side to catch up with him.

"Excuse me!" she shouted but I ignored her as I tried to keep his unique hairstyle in my sights.

Eventually, my fear came true when he ended up disappearing completely when I had to wait for two mothers with a cartload of toys to get out of my path. Looking from left to right, I looked around frantically.

"Yujin! Yujin!"

In desperation, I ran and if a body was in my way I'd just shove it aside as I looked through the aisles or listen to try to pick up his voice. Something slammed into me and I angrily used my elbow to push them aside.

"What where your going asshole!" the person snapped.

"Same too you fat ass," I shouted back and a familiar face gave me a deadly look before it turned into surprise. "Holy Lord."

"Yugi?"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a laugh. "Malik!"

I hadn't seen Malik since we went off to collage and that was such a long time ago. We both clasped hands tightly before he pulled me into a quick hug.

"God, its good to see you," Malik said, his face bright with his big smile. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey, neither have you. Still have a dirty mouth."

"You started it when you jabbed your elbow into my stomach," Malik said, wagging his finger. "Rude as ever. Haven't you ever considered taking those etiquette classes I keep telling you about?"

"I think I have your coupons somewhere…," I said, tapping my chin. "Oh, yes, I used it for kindling."

"You prude," Malik scowled. "So, what are you doing in a toy store?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Christmas shopping."

I laughed.

"You and every mother and father that lives in this city," I said shaking my head.

Malik placed his hands on his hips.

"Then what are you doing here?" he demanded. "Buying Cabbage Patch dolls?"

"Oh, yes, I'm trying to collect them all," I said sarcastically and Malik gave me a stunned look. "What?"

"I didn't know you had such a weird hobby."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I don't know, you sounded pretty serious to me," he said, folding his arms.

"That's because you wouldn't know sarcasm even if it bit you in the butt."

"I would so!" Malik protested. "…maybe."

I sniggered.

"So, why are you here?" Malik asked.

"I took my son here to buy something…oh shi-I got to find him. I lost him in this crowd!" I shouted as I waved at the clumps of people. "How am I going to find him?"

"Uh oh," Malik said. "Which way did he go?"

"That way. Towards the bike area."

"Alright, let us go!" Malik said, grabbing my arm and easily walked passed people with skill I envied greatly.

We made it to the bikes and I quickly glanced around the area. I saw many small children but none of them were mine. Panic gripped me and I whipped around.

"Oh God," I whispered and started to shout my son's name.

Malik's hand grasped my shoulder and pushed me forward.

"Calm down," he hissed. "We'll find him. This store may be crowded but its small so we're bound to catch up with him sooner or later."

I hoped he was right.

Time passed slowly as we both looked for him and each moment I grew more and more afraid. Some illogical scenarios started playing in my head that could have happened to Yujin and had to mentally slap myself for them. I mean, how ridiculous that I would even think that the Barbie dolls would come to life and drag Yujin down a man hole hidden under one of the shelves into a dark room where he could be tied up and interrogated while the Barney dolls started to sing their horrible songs of…okay I need to stop thinking.

Finally, I spotted spiky black and red hair.

"Yujin!" I shouted and nearly bull dozed over the people to reach my son. "Yujin!"

He was with a man. I called out again for him and this time he turned around. His eyes were puffy, he must have been crying. His arms reached for me as I hugged him tightly.

"God, don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to find your daddy after all."

I looked up at the man. From his appearance, he didn't seem like any kind of suspicious man with a kind soft face adorned with glasses. His hair was hazel nut brown cut short that matched his eyes. He wore a trench coat over his white button down shirt and beige slacks with brown boots. But appearances were always deceiving.

I stood up.

"Thank you for staying with him," I said with a friendly smile on my face, although my eyes held him cautiously.

"No problem, Mr. Mutou," he said. "I'm just glad he found his daddy."

"What do you say Yujin?"

Yujin turned to him, sniffing.

"Thank you for staying with me."

The man smiled and patted his head.

"It was nice to meet you Yujin. Now don't get lost again okay?"

He nodded and the man gave him one more pat before leaving. I watched him until he melted with the rest of the people. He was friendly enough but something bothered me about him.

"Oi! Yeah, leave me behind to be swamped by these crazy people!" came a sudden shout and I smirked as Malik stood beside me, panting. "God, that was scary."

"What happened to your fluid moves?" I teased.

"You know what? Be quiet."

I couldn't help but laugh as I took Yujin's hand in mine.

"Let's get out of here."

"But I still…" Malik protested.

"You can go ahead but I'm leaving."

"Some friend you are! Leaving me behind to be swallowed by the jaws of shopping parents and grubby children."

"Uh…yep."

"You suck."

"When have I ever not "sucked" to you?"

"…Now that I think of it," he said, his eyes rolling up as he became lost in thought. "No…yeah…always."

I shook my head.

"Well, you can complain about how much I "suck" all you want but I'm leaving this hell. Oh, Yujin did you get a toy?"

Yujin held up a pretty fancy looking airplane and I frowned, wondering if I could afford it.

"Okay, then I guess we'll stop at the cash register first…"

"That man already bought it."

"What?"

"That man…he bought it for me," Yujin said and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

According to the receipt, the man did buy it and the toy wasn't exactly cheap either.

"Well…that was nice of him," I said slowly and Yujin grinned.

"He was really nice."

"What did you tell him?"

I wanted to sound curious, not demanding, or I might scare him. Yujin was thinking as we made our way towards the exit, Malik right behind us. (I guess he decided he rather leave too instead of stay).

"I told him my name was Yujin and I couldn't find my Poppy. He said he'd stay until I found you and bought me the airplane to make me feel better."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. Once we stepped out of the store, I realized there was an irritating itch in the back of my mind. Something that I know I shouldn't dismiss but I couldn't really think of what it was. Frowning to myself as we walked down the street, I pondered.

"Yujin?"

"Ice cream!" he suddenly shouted, and yanked my arm as he ran towards it. "Can I get some Poppy? Can I?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, I want ice cream too!" Malik said and tugged on my sleeve playfully. "I want ice cream too, daddy."

"Alright," I said and turned to Malik. "But I'm not paying for you."

"What kind of father are you?" Malik asked, giving me a horrified look and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously not yours."

"I'm going to inform child services about you."

"I'm sure they'll believe I'm "abusing" a much older "son"…wait, that isn't even possible."

"Yes it can."

"For your son to be older then you?"

"Oh…um…"

"I'll let you think about that for a minute," I said as Yujin dragged me into the store.

"Wait…yes it can!" Malik shouted as he followed us.

The itching became worse and I tried harder to pin point what was bothering me as Yujin ordered his ice cream.

"One chocolate, please."

The girl, who was at the counter, smiled.

"Cup or cone?"

"Cup please."

"And what's your last name?"

"Mutou."

It hit me.

"Yujin!" I said urgently. "What did you say your name was to the man?"

"Ummm…I told him my name was Yujin."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Poppy told me it was only okay to say your first name to a stranger."

I nodded, yes I stressed to him the importance of that. A stranger can know your first name but couldn't do anything about it but they had power when they knew your last name.

"Hey," Malik nudged from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Yujin only told him his first name."

"Who?"

"That man."

"So?"

"So…how did he know to call me Mr. Mutou?"

(To Be Continued)

Mijikai: Yeah…I know. I suck. (Sorry). I especially apologize to Sliders245. Thank you for your patients and I know it must have been frustrating for you waiting for updates.

The updates will probably be delayed longer, though, since I have no idea where this story is going (truthfully).


End file.
